User blog:Sanguinoraptor/Chapter Two: It's Rex!
"Wow!" Max Dino Slashed another dinosaur card. John gasped. His dinosaur in play isn't powerful enough to defeat Max's, and the Move Cards in his hand doesn't seemed to help. He also only had two Life Points left. If in the next turn Max decided to attack with his level 6 dinosaurs -- which is almost all of his dinosaurs in play -- he's done. "Come on, John. You can do something," said Max. "Like what, Max?" "I dunno, but there must be something in your deck!" "I'm out of cards in my deck!" "Then in your hand." "They all suck!" "Never call your cards weak," suddenly Max's voice were deep. John's scared with this. "Okay, sorry. They don't suck, they....don't help much," said John carefully not to ignite Max's anger. It's known by every Dinosaur Card dueler in the school that when Max's angry, he can still think straight and set triumph in 10 turns, more or less. "It's your turn now," mumbled Max. John decided to Dino Slash a Camptosaurus. Not a great-big-help. Max grinned with victory. "Achelousaurus is enough to beat him," said Max. He set the cards' top side met each other and the duel begins. "Your sign is scissors," said Max. "And mine's rock. You lost the scissors-paper-rock. You set your Move Card first." John sighed and Move Card Slashed a card from his hand. "Rejuvinating Light," he murmurred. "Lightning Spear," said Max as he set his Move Card. Achelousaurus won and Camptosaurus card is sent out to the Discard Pile. John just lost one more Life Point, but he can summon a level one dinosaur from his discard pile without cost. "I guess an Albertosaurus can do it," he said. "Attack the Achelousaurus." Albertosaur's icon is Paper, which would make Achelousaurus have to set his Move Card first. "Uhh....no Move Card I guess," said Max. John grinned. "Flames of Victory," he set his Move Card. Achelousaurus lost! And the battle goes on. ***** "That was a nice one, Max." Zoe ran to her classroom. Max sighed. "Thanks." After the school time, Max just ran to the Dino Lab and finds the one he knew would be there -- Reese. "Hey Reese," said Max. Reese said nothing, but she punched notes on her computer faster. "So how's the Cards doing?" asked Reese when she's done. "Very great," said Max. His experience in the daily fights five years ago trained him much in this game that he became the number one dueler in his school and Zoe's number two. Reese, Max didn't know why, happily made those Cards for play, along with the rules and the battle mat. She said these would help sharpening Max's logic and emotion control. And so the Dinosaur Collectible Card Game is created. "I found an activity in the air around us," said Reese as Zoe entered the lab. "I suspected it to be a time machine." "Could it be...." "Max, look!" shouted Zoe from the window. Max ran out and saw a meteorite shooting straight to the lab! But just exactly when the meteorite about to crash, it stopped and the fire went off slowly....and it reveals the Spectral Space Pirates' ship! "Them again?" shouted Max angrily in the whirring noise. But when the door flew open, Max and Zoe saw a figure they'd missed the most, the figure they had long expected to come again.... "It's Rex!" screamed Zoe as she ran forward to hug her old friend, with Max tailing behind her. Category:Blog posts